


Feel Better

by sottovocexo



Category: Free Rein (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Imagining that while Zoe is in the hospital in season one, Pin comes to visit and brings a special gift with him. From Zoe's POV.





	Feel Better

I’d been asleep for most of the visitors. Gramps. Pony Squad. Marcus included. That’s just my luck. Pin dropped by last, stepping into the room sheepishly, like he wasn’t sure if he belonged or if he’d be welcomed. He kept his hands behind his back, knocking only with his elbow.

“Still taking visitors?” he asked.

I heaved a sigh. “As long as they’re keeping me here,” I said. “Doc said I could leave first thing in the morning. They’re just waiting for some more test results to come in.”

“There’s bloodwork for bravery?” he joked.

I laughed. “Come in, take a seat.”

Finally, Pin crossed the threshold, settling into an armchair to my left. He pulled my old radio out from behind his back, setting it on my nightstand. 

“Thought if it worked for your dog and my moor, it might help you feel better too,” Pin said with a small smile.

“Did he tell you that? He’s feeling better?”

“Much, since you’ve been coming around.” He smiled in that lopsided way, his eyes the gray-blue of a British beach. It made my heart flutter a little, to hear him say that. To think it might not just have been about his horse. It might have meant more.

He tuned the old radio to a fuzzy station. There was hardly any service out here. It sure left you with a lot of quiet. He looked up at me, his eyes soft, and my stomach turned to static in the silence. 

I shook it off, but he was right. It did make me feel better.


End file.
